Keeli
"I'm not finished yet, sir. We can do this General!" —Keeli during his final stand with Ima-Gun Di.starwars.com Episode Guide Keeli was a clone trooper captain who served in the Battle of Ryloth in 21 BBY. He was one of the reasons the Twileks were saved. He was eventually shot and killed in the battle. Early Life Clone Trooper Captain Keeli was born and raised on the stormy water world of Kamino. During the ten year clone training process, he recieved Advanced Recon training to prepare him for a high level of battle. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Keeli served under Jedi General Ima-Gun Di. However, it is currently unknown how many battles he participated in. The only battle he was known to be involved in was the Battle of Ryloth. Battle of Ryloth In 21 BBY, The Confederacy of Independent Systems launched an attack on the Twilek homeworld of Ryloth. Desperate to free the Twileks from the occupation, Clone Trooper Captain Keeli and Jedi General Ima-Gun Di were immediatly dispatched to the planet. Holding the defences were especially difficult because of the fact that a massive blockade had cut off any support for Keeli and his troops who had faught to free the Twileks. However, hope was beginning to fade for Keeli and his men, as they were pushed to the brink. The Twileks were desperatly running low on food and water, making the situation for Keeli that much harder. Keeli ordered his men through all the battles, instructing their every move. Even though, they were still getting shot, blown up, and killed by the second. During the battle, the right plank of the defence had collapsed forcing Keeli to report the news to General Di. Keeli rushingly tried to prepare the Twileks, telling them that the droids would be closing shortly. The Twileks tried to leave the battle. Keeli was angered by this and told them that they did not understand that the right plank had collapsed, and there was no way out. He told them they had to be brave, because they were stuck, together. Di asked Keeli if the gunship was ready. Keeli responded that it was, but it was to small to evacuate all of the Twileks. Di then proposed a plan to Keeli, that would allow the Twileks to escape. Keeli commented to him that it was a brilliant strategy, and he would go tell his men. Keeli and his men then set up the plan, prepared the Twileks and readied for battle. Keeli then reported to Di that his men were loading the last of the explosives on to the gunship. (Part of the plan). Di complimented him and ordered him to ready the men. Keeli made an anouncement to all of his men ordering that all units prepare for attack. Keeli ordered two of his troops to prepare to set off the explosives in the gunship. He explained to them that as soon as the droids were in range, they should blow up the gunship. After the gunship was blown up, Keeli and his men attacked. Keeli fired both of his DC-17 Hand Blasters at all the droids in sight. Death Shortly after the fire erupted, a B1 Battle Droid threw a thermal detonator at a trooper, immediatly killing him, and sending Keeli flying back a few meters. Di saw Keeli and believed that he was dead, causing him to continue the assault without Keeli. Suddenly, Di is overwhelmed by droids, when all of a sudden, blaster fire killed a few B2 Super Battle Droids. Di turned to see Keeli getting up from the desert ground. Keeli began firing again and told Di that he's wasn't finished. And he encouraged Di that they could survive. Di replied that they would not survive, but they could make the end memerable. Almost immediatly after Di's words, Keeli was shot in the chest twice, and fell to the ground. Dead. As the supplies arrived, Di was also gunned down knowing that Keeli's sacrifice was not in vain. And that the Twileks now had their supplies. Armor and Gear Keeli was known for having customized armor with red markings all over. He wore a pauldron with red on it, a kama with a red outline. He carried two DC-17 Blaster Pistols during battle. He also had a built in rangefinder for his helmet.Images Personality and Traits Keeli was a very loyal soldier. He obeyed every order without question. He was also very enduring, as he quikly recovered from a thermal detonator blast that killed another trooper. He was so loyal that he survived the thermal detonator blast to help Jedi General Ima-Gun Di. He was very courageous. He faught back to back with Ima-Gun Di until his death. He always had a positive attitude about all the battles and even had a positive attitude seconds before his death.Supply Lines Behind The Scenes Keeli, like all clone troopers, was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Early animation of Keeli was released on starwars.com after the episode aired.starwars.com Supply Lines Episode Guide Appearances Supply Lines Sources Supply Lines Episode Guide Ryloth Under Seige! References